


discs or me?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exile, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: another drabble of what could’ve happened on the walls that day. tubbo just wanted to understand why the discs were so important, doesn’t he deserve to know?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	discs or me?

they stood on top of the obsidian walls dream had built, three of them yelling at tubbo for his decision. exiling tommy? that just couldn’t be possible. tommy interjected in the middle of the argument. 

“how are the discs wrong can’t you see-“

tubbo shook with anger, grabbing tommy’s shirt and pulling it towards him. “THE DISCS DON’T MATTER, TOMMY! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT?”

an uncomfortable silence began to fall over the wall, tommy’s eyes widened in hurt. how was he supposed to see that?? it’s always been about the discs. 

“THEY DON’T MATTER.”

tommy opened his mouth to speak, but tubbo quickly interrupted yet again.

“it’s always been those fucking discs for you. that’s all you care about- YOU EVEN ADMITTED IT!” his voice rang out. “WHY DO THEY EVEN MATTER SO MUCH? WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE NATION, THAN OUR FRIENDS, THAN-“

tubbo let go of tommy suddenly, pushing him away. “THAN ME?”

tommy stilled. he never thought that tubbo felt this way. was it not obvious was they meant? did no one understand-

“tubbo, those discs mean everything to me because they represent US.” tommy’s face began to burn. “throughout it all, it’s been you and me against everything else. every time something bad occurred, we listened to them on the bench together. they hold our memories from before the wars- why can’t YOU see that?”

tommy felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, but he tried to wipe them away. he wouldn’t let them fall. he refused to. 

“because i’m right here, tommy. i’ve never left. sure, it’s good to hold onto memories but why don’t I have more meaning?? material items will be here forever but i won’t. we both know that.”

tubbo watches as tommy bit his lip, tears beginning to cascade down his cheeks. tubbo was stunned, tommyinnit may have done a lot of things in life but he has never cried. tubbo made him cry. 

“i- tubbo,” he began to sob. “please don’t do this to me man.”

tubbo felt his hands began to shake as he looked towards the others, noticing their angry faces. tubbo did this. he- he made his best friend break. 

toms i-“ he looked back at dream, who was expecting tommy to be dragged away. “i’ll ask you one more time. if it was me or the discs, which would you choose?”

tubbo felt tears begin to build up as well, awaiting a response. 

“i- i don’t know.”

that was enough for tubbo. “fuck you, tommy.” he felt his own cheeks begin to grow wet. “fuck you for making me feel worthless.”

tubbo pointed his finger at dream. “dream, please detain and escort tommy out of my country.”

tommy winced, not being able to believe what was happening. “tubbo, i’m your friend-“

“yeah? well friends don’t choose items over them, no matter the significance. i’d always choose you over everything else.”

tommy snapped his head, moving away from dream who was trying to grab him. “oh REALLY? THEN HOW ABOUT NOW? THE NATION OVER ME, HUH?”

tubbo groaned. “i’m the president. it’s different. i have a responsibility now- you should understand that. plus, you’ve done it to me countless times. remember techno?”

tommy stood frozen, allowing himself to be taken away. tubbo was right, he did choose l’manberg over tubbo that day. no matter how much he fought technoblade, he still stayed for the country.

“goodbye, tommy. i hope next time we meet you’ll understand i did what i had to do.”

tommy glared at his friend and looked down. 

he would never be able to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> all i feel is pain.


End file.
